


Punishment

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow is reminded of his position.(Or, perhaps, has it clarified for him beyond his wildest dreams.)





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> (It was my prompt, IIBB just had the option of 'Anonymous' at signups and I was curious what it'd do. I like ticking boxes?)

"There you are, my dearest Laslow."

Laslow froze in place, surprised. This was not one of Camilla's usual corridors, and certainly not at this time of the later evening. There was certainly no reason for her to be in this part of the castle unless... 

She'd been looking for him. 

He turned and beamed at her, quickly trying to ascertain her motives. She echoed his smile carefully for a moment before frowning and gesturing for him to come closer. That, Laslow had no problem doing. She was a vision even without her armor, instead wearing a lovely low-cut fitted dress that poured down over her shoulders and breasts, showing plenty of inviting cleavage. It began as a near-bloody red, gradually darkening until the hem bordered on black. A single-strand black opal necklace sat at her throat, gorgeously elegant and not at all overdone. 

"Milady?" 

"I believe we've had a few conversations about, oh, not flirting with married women in front of their husbands? Especially friends of mine who would undoubtedly mention it to me knowing full well that we are supposedly courting," she said as he edged closer. "I know my brother has explained this to you. And we both know how perilous his reign is shaping up to be." 

Laslow nodded and swallowed hard. He had, perhaps, gone a little too far. A lot too far. He had meant it all as innocent fun, but... 

Something on Camilla's face suggested more than a week of house arrest. He could count on the house arrest from Xander, but Camilla... 

He really hoped she wouldn't leave any permanent marks on him. He truly did love her! But once he started to speaking to a lovely woman, well, that was all-- It was a habit more than anything, leftover from... Well, no need for thinking about anything other than the present and his apparently short future. 

"I..."

"It's good I found you," Camilla continued. She smiled again and reached to pull him into her arms. There, he made the mistake of relaxing against her warmth as she leaned to kiss his neck and sweetly whisper: "I get to punish you first." 

Laslow could only hope she was joking, but with her, he was never sure. Their courtship was progressing nicely; once Laslow had managed to put his feelings to words and ask if he might court her, Xander had agreed as quickly as Camilla had... Of course, there were other feelings that Laslow never dared put to words, but those did not matter at the moment. Camilla was warm against him, her fingers in his hair... 

"I need to take care of one more thing, dear," she said softly before letting go. "Wait for me in my bedroom." 

A little unsure of what he'd just heard, Laslow simply nodded. That... was one thing they hadn't managed to do yet, and it had been more timing than anything else. Sure, there was the required illusion of propriety, but they were both adults. They were both busy adults, with Camilla filling in for all the social roles that needed filling since Xander remained unmarried. And certainly, Xander was no event planner, so that all fell to Camilla, as did general overseeing of the domestic staff. 

Of course, there was always the chance that Camilla had some actual punishment in mind; she'd certainly teased him often enough with the threat of it. It seemed unlikely, though. Hopefully... 

Laslow stayed frozen in place for a moment after Camilla turned back down the hall to vanish in the direction she'd come from. This would not be the first time he'd been in Camilla's suite. He'd taken her various things from Xander over the years and she'd bade him wait for a response more than once. 

Most of their courting had been in quiet side-rooms, however, tea and long talks, strolls in the gardens and picnics in slightly less-lethal parts of the countryside. 

Once Laslow found his feet, Camilla's suite was not a long walk from where he'd been. It was not the largest of what was now available, but she'd chosen not to move when given the opportunity. Laslow had been along, at Xander's side, when a group of them had investigated hallways previously forbidden to everybody save the former king, Xander included. Camilla had considered a couple of the newly-discovered suites, Laslow knew, but ultimately decided she wasn't quite ready to take up a new space. 

Xander had been the only one to immediately move, though more than once, Elise had decided her new favorite game was to look at every room and debate how she'd decorate it. Laslow had been roped into some of those adventures, too, usually with Effie, and tended to be tasked with making notes that he suspected were just flights of fancy. 

Still, Camilla had been a bit of a flight of fancy, hadn't she? Except she'd continued accepting his invitations and started offering her own. 

Laslow nodded to the guard at the end of the hallway that lead to Camilla's suite and then, with only the slightest of blushes, he hoped, ambled onward. It was not his first visit, and surely, the guard was not entirely surprised by his being there. 

The door was not locked, and Laslow opened it slowly. While Xander kept a cat and Elise had recently been gifted a kitten, Camilla kept no animals aside from her beloved wyvern. There were too many things in her room that would not bode well for... anybody or anything, really. The first room, a luxurious sitting room with plush sofas and some of Camilla's bountiful book collection, also featured some of her many weapons and shelves of carefully collected and curated poisons. 

It also, surprisingly, featured Nohr's king, relaxed on one of those plush, deep purple sofas, reading a volume from Camilla's bountiful book collection. Whether Xander was reading a detailing of some of the poisons on display or a titillating romance, Laslow was unsure. But either way, he was not expecting his beloved lord to be waiting for him, nor the look on Xander's face as Laslow quietly and carefully closed the door. 

"I see my sister found you," Xander said as he closed the book and set it aside, rising to stand. 

"Yes, Milord," Laslow replied. "However..." 

"However, she is a bit concerned about your behavior, especially towards her married friends," Xander confirmed. "Certainly, my attempts to punish you for similar have apparently had little effect." 

Laslow winced. Honestly, as much as anything he'd come to enjoy his time under house-arrest quite a bit and didn't mind when Xander decided it was time to confine him to quarters... Because they were always Xander's quarters and they always ended up having wonderful conversations and otherwise spending lovely bits of time together. 

"I suppose old habits die hard, milord," Laslow said with his best smile. "But please, I assure you, I care very much for Lady Camilla. I'm completely serious about our relationship." 

"I know," Xander replied, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Which is why this is taking place in her suite and not the deepest of dungeons. If either of us had intended to part you from your flesh--" 

It would have already been done. Yes, Laslow knew that. He knew the siblings had been very lenient with him, and that was something he appreciated about them. They seemed to understand him, just as he'd grown to understand them both as well. Though... he supposed he'd never be able to be as honest with Xander. That... 

Laslow nodded. "I know, milord, and I remain fond of my flesh." And Xander's, and Camilla's... 

Xander looked like he had something else to say, but at that moment, Camilla slipped into the suite, a smile on her face as she looked from her brother to Laslow and back. 

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Camilla questioned as she circled around behind Laslow, her breath warm against his ear. 

"Punishment?" Laslow echoed, suddenly... rather unsure. Was his admittedly short lecture from Xander not enough? Despite the many interesting implements Camilla owned, this wasn't exactly a dungeon. But... 

"Perhaps, instead, we should just call it a reminder of your place," Xander said calmly. Camilla nodded as she walked over to him, handing him something in a small, dark bag that Laslow supposed had to be from whatever her mystery errand was. 

Then, before Laslow could wonder further about what it could be or why she'd been the one to bring it to him, Camilla leaned up to kiss Xander. It was not quick nor chaste, no peck on the cheek. Instead, it was her mouth on his, his hand on her back, long enough that there was no mistaking the intent. 

Once, years before, Laslow had heard a rumor about them, but he'd put it out of his mind as something that didn't matter either way. It was not his business and certainly, given the heavy hand the princes and princesses lived under... 

But having it confirmed, well... Laslow's breath caught and he wasn't sure how to feel. This had clearly been something that had been going on for a long time... 

Though when Camilla stepped away, smile on her face as she glanced back at Laslow to beckon both men to follow her to her bedchamber... No, Laslow was not sure how to feel... 

"Go on," Xander said softly as he stepped closer. 

Yes, of course he would. Laslow followed, quickly taking in Camilla's bedchamber. The bed was neatly made, a dark quilt covering dark sheets with a pile of pillows at the head. To one side, there was a dressing table, its mirror veiled over with a thin gauze. To the other, there was Xander... 

"Over here," Xander directed, guiding Laslow to a clear spot on the floor. There was a pillow, at least, thin and square, embroidered and likely by Camilla's hand. He'd never gotten a pillow before-- Xander's floor had always been impressively hard, as well... 

"Kneel." Camilla's voice was firm but playful. "Hands on your thighs. Do not move." 

"Of course, milady." Laslow didn't hesitate to kneel; the pillow was quite comfortable, at least, and he placed his hands on his thighs and... waited as both Camilla and Xander seemed to appraise him. 

"Do not move," Xander echoed before reaching for Camilla. Laslow was unsure if nodding would be considered moving, but he nodded anyway. 

Then, he just watched, as Xander moved to help Camilla undress, her lovely dress slowly removed to reveal her skin and scars that Laslow knew of but had never quite seen. She was still beautiful, though, or perhaps more-so. Laslow had heard stories of royal siblings who'd been lost, of attempts on their lives... He'd prevented quite a few attacks on Xander... Laslow knew that while Camilla had survived every attempt at her life, she bore the marks. And that was before she'd stepped onto the battlefield for Nohr. 

The dress hit the floor near where Laslow knelt, but it was not anywhere near as interesting as watching Camilla step from her smallclothes. She was on full display now, clearly watching him even as Xander ran a splayed hand up her stomach and higher, cupping one breast before reaching to trace over a hard nipple. 

Was this punishment? Laslow wasn't entirely sure what was happening. He did know that his pants were certainly more uncomfortable than they had been, but he didn't dare move his hands to even try to adjust himself. 

Camilla gave Laslow one last little smile before turning her attention to Xander, kissing him again and winding her fingers up into his hair. His crown had been left somewhere, Laslow realized-- All of this was very thoroughly planned. But to what end? That was the part that didn't make quite enough sense. 

He certainly didn't think he was dreaming; he hadn't even managed a daydream quite this... intriguing. 

Xander guided Camilla back onto the bed, her knees near the edge as he leaned over her, kissing her again. Laslow had a view of them both nearly in profile; Camilla's breasts round and distracting even as Xander kissed down over them. Her soft cry when Xander took one of her nipples in his mouth went straight through Laslow and again, he had to fight to keep his hands where he'd been ordered to keep them. 

There was no lingering, however, as Xander sank lower, to kneel at the edge of the bed and lean between Camilla's legs. Laslow's own gasp was drowned out by Camilla's, though. Laslow couldn't clearly see what his lord was doing, but he could imagine just from Camilla's responses. She grabbed at the quilt beneath her, fingers gathering the fabric tightly. Xander kept moving, and now and then he'd lift his head enough to lick his lips, licking away glistening wetness. Camilla's soft moans became more as Xander worked-- Laslow wished he could see more. He wanted to see all of Camilla, see her spread-- see Xander taking such good care of her. He wasn't even jealous, it was too difficult to decide if he envied Xander getting to taste Camilla's sweetness and tease her to her current state. Or... gods, to have Xander's attention on him like that, about to experience bliss only dreamed of. 

Laslow was unsure if he'd ever been more aroused than he currently was. At least the view, partial as it might be, was a distraction from the need to touch himself. Camilla's moans, breathy, getting louder, were wonderful, and the soft, wet noises of Xander's tongue, his breath, his-- 

Camilla came with a cry, her body arching, strong thighs tensing and hands grasping at the quilt as she shivered with completion. Xander kept his attention on her, drawing it out into long shudders, more moans, until finally he drew back, sitting on his heels much as Laslow was, to admire his sister. He kept a hand on her thigh, one she placed one of her hands over after a moment. 

Not an instant after wondering if he'd been forgotten, they both looked over to Laslow. But he had not moved, honest! Most of him, at least, but the uncontrollable part was currently untouched! 

Xander got to his feet and started unbuttoning his vest, though Laslow was distracted lower to appreciate that he was not the only one quite affected by what he'd witnessed. Camilla shifted on the bed, turning onto her side to watch them both. 

"You're doing so well with your punishment, Laslow," Camilla said softly, her voice filled with satisfied pride. "Just stay like that a bit longer." 

Laslow didn't dare do anything else. Not when he didn't know what else was planned. Not when Xander knelt in front of him, leaning to kiss him. 

His hands almost left his thighs, but he forced himself to stop before the movement was obvious. Xander's mouth was warm, and oh, he tasted of Camilla. Laslow opened his own mouth to the kiss, groaning at the sensation. This was both of them, this was Xander, one hand on his chest, the other on his back. This was a dream come true even if it was under the guise of punishment. Laslow was sure he could now die content, for he could feel his lord's feelings with every motion of his tongue and the way his fingers gently stroked at his back. 

Xander said nothing as he sat back and then stood, crimson eyes watching Laslow even as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Laslow had seen Xander naked before, plenty of times. He had the scars of Xander's body memorized-- he'd tended to a few of those wounds, cleaned them, dressed them... They were a part of him as much as they were a part of Xander. But Xander seemed different like this. Like so much more. So very... 

Laslow lost his thoughts as Xander moved to undo his pants and eased them off along with smallclothes and socks. He'd tugged off his boots at some point, too, Laslow realized. When he'd had his eyes on Camilla? 

Ah, but Xander's feet were not nearly as interesting as Xander's erection, now freed. Laslow sucked in his breath; he'd seen Xander naked so many times, but never like this. He'd never seen Xander hard, and perfectly so. Laslow ached with desire, with wanting to reach and touch. It didn't need to be Xander's own hand giving himself a couple short strokes before climbing onto the bed and back between Camilla's legs. 

She drew him down for a kiss, hands in Xander's hair again, on his back and lower, trailing down his sides and between her thighs to guide him. Again, Laslow could not see Xander enter her, but he saw the reaction. Camilla gasped and grabbed at Xander's back, Xander's eyes fluttered shut and he paused, muscles tight, evidently deep inside. 

Somehow, a scenario like this had never crept into Laslow's dreams, day or night or otherwise. It was too much and he shifted on his legs, desperately wishing to be released from his required posture. Xander drew back and thrust again, and twice before finding a rhythm that Camilla effortlessly met. 

Their bodies moved together with need and obvious practice. This was far from their first time. Xander kept kissing Camilla, she kept him close, her breasts against him, until Xander paused and oh, glanced over to Laslow. Again, he'd not been forgotten. 

There was even a hint of a smile of Xander's face as he shifted upright a bit, thrusting hard to make Camilla's breasts bounce with the motion and make her cry out. She, in turn, brought her legs up higher and further apart before wrapping them around him, trying to draw him near and keep him there, deep. 

"Now?" Xander questioned softly, almost too soft for Laslow to hear. Camilla nodded before letting her brother go. He pulled back, his cock glistening in the room's lantern-light as he withdrew. Laslow licked his lips without thinking, but not without Camilla's notice. 

"Go ahead, dear, you can move now," she said as Xander settled at the edge of the bed, his cock at the perfect height for Laslow. 

Laslow was off the cushion in an instant, his own aching erection forgotten as he opened his mouth to lick the tip of Xander's cock. Xander tasted of Camilla, and Laslow didn't hesitate to take Xander's cock in as deeply as he could, savoring his beloved's wetness on his lord. His hands found Xander's thighs, warm, strong. After not being able to touch anything, it was a relief to feel Xander even as Xander reached to carefully stroke Laslow's hair, down and through, a strange counterpoint as Laslow kept sucking at him. 

He'd always wanted this, this attention, this affection. Xander's fingers trailed down along Laslow's ear, over one of his curved earrings. Laslow gasped around Xander's cock, shifting his hands so that he might stroke what he couldn't get into his mouth. 

Xander's low moans broke the momentary silence, and Laslow knew that his lord had to be close. He wanted nothing more, sucking harder, working his hands faster... 

"Laslow--" 

Laslow flicked his gaze up, meeting Xander's eyes for a quick moment. Yes, he knew what was about to happen and yes, he wanted nothing more. 

He was rewarded with a groan and a mouthful of Xander's come, hot and almost overwhelming. Laslow struggled to swallow, hoping not to make too much of a fool of himself. But finally, he was able to breathe and look up at Xander again, Xander whose hand had never left his hair. 

Xander's soft, slightly-dazed smile was a sight that Laslow would never forget. 

"Don't forget about me, dear." Beyond Xander, Camilla was waiting for him, Laslow realized. Propped up against the pillows, she had a hand between her own legs, carefully touching herself so as to give him quite the view. 

"I..." 

Words were a waste of time when what he really needed was to get his own clothing off. Somewhere in there were Xander's hands, helping him with buttons, and stroking over the aching hardness that was again demanding attention. Laslow knew himself to not be anywhere near as impressive as Xander, but he did not think himself poorly built. Certainly, both Camilla and Xander had their eyes on him, which was suddenly almost too much. 

"It's just us, Laslow," Xander said quickly as he reached to pull Laslow to him. "Now go on..." 

That was enough shake Laslow free of himself. Camilla beckoned to him, shifting to offer herself. And Xander let go, leaving Laslow to climb onto the bed and crawl over to kiss Camilla. He had to still taste of Xander, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Her body was warm beneath him, both soft and hard as he touched it all. He kissed her throat, just above the black opals, and her shoulders and the smooth skin just above her breasts. 

Her breasts, themselves, were intoxicating. This was not the first time he'd touched them, though there had been a layer of fabric between all those other times. Now there was nothing, her hard nipples waiting for his fingers and mouth. 

"Don't make me wait too long," she said softly. "You can go ahead." 

Laslow wasn't entirely sure of that. He didn't want to embarrass himself by coming too soon, though at this point he was feeling a bit desperate. This was not how he'd imagined their first time... 

Still, there was little reason to wait. He positioned himself, head of his cock against slick warmth, and tried to catch his breath. This was it, this was what he'd wanted-- He thrust and pulled back, groaning at how hot and tight she was, how ready she was. It was easy to sink back in and let Camilla pull him close, her nails against his back stroking softly as he made a few shallow thrusts and tried to think about anything aside from what he was doing. But it was going to be a losing battle, Laslow knew. The best he could do was reach down between their bodies to rub Camilla's clit like she'd been doing, counterpoint to his thrusts as they grew faster and deeper. Her breath caught almost immediately and it did not take long for her to cry out under him, shuddering as she had before and pulling him close. Now it would be okay... She was so wet, so warm, and Xander hadn't even come in her. If he had-- Laslow shivered, thinking about spilling himself into Camilla after Xander had; even just the thought of using Xander's come to help ease this, it was nearly too much. Next time, next time he'd beg and-- All the coiled arousal, all he'd seen, all he'd felt rushed out of him with a sharp moan and what felt like an orgasm without end. He thrust fast, shakily, surprised at himself but enjoying every moment until finally it was over and he... Laslow gasped for breath, then leaned to quickly kiss Camilla again. She smiled at him when he pulled back and then, unsure, pulled out and limply flopped to the side. 

He was not expecting the other body against his. Somehow, while thinking about Xander as much as he'd been thinking about Camilla, he'd forgotten about Xander. 

"Milord?" Laslow asked softly. He shifted as best he could, and with a bit of help from Camilla as well as she moved to prop herself up and look at the both of them. 

"Laslow," Xander replied. He was aroused again, leisurely stroking an erection as impressive as his last. Liquid pooled at the tip, but it was not Laslow who leaned to lick it away. Instead, Camilla leaned across him to take the head in her mouth and suck it clean. Laslow was sure he felt the act in his own body and despite himself and what he was sure should be complete exhaustion, he felt his own cock gently react. 

"You're not done," Xander told him after a moment. Camilla laughed softly as she settled back against the pillows. Laslow wasn't sure what else his punishment might entail, but so far it had been, well, a fairly enjoyable trial. 

He should have expected Xander's mouth on his. He was desperate for it a moment later, winding his fingers into Xander's hair like he'd wanted to before, when he hadn't been allowed to move. Now he was allowed to, he wasn't quite ready. Xander obviously understood, at least, and was the one to pull him close, helping him shift on the bed. Laslow shivered at Xander's cock pressed against him, hard between their bodies as they kissed. These kisses were no different from before, demanding everything from Laslow that he was willing to give. Xander's hands were on him, one in his hair, one trailing down to rub his back and settle against his ass. 

It was wonderful and Laslow didn't want to ever move again. He could kiss Xander forever, content that his feelings were known and returned, just like they were with Camilla. He could kiss them both, love them both... 

Xander's hand slipped lower yet, surprising Laslow for just a moment until he realized what Xander wanted. Oh, yes, of course-- Xander could have him. 

"Milord," Laslow managed as Xander drew back and eased Laslow back flat on the bed. "We'll need..." 

Before he could finish, Camilla had reached across with the small black silk bag she'd had before. Its contents weren't as much of a surprise now as Xander accepted it and pulled out a bottle of oil. Camilla took the bag back, toying with it between her fingers for as long as Laslow could see it. But then there was just Xander's fingers and the cool oil down between his thighs. He was still barely past soft, but Xander leaned to kiss his cock anyway, and cup his scrotum with a warm hand. The oil went lower, against muscle slowly being worked on. 

The feeling was exquisite and Laslow barely knew how to react. His body took care of it for him, and he closed his eyes to enjoy Xander's hands pushing his legs farther apart and then his fingers making small circles around his anus, tracing then pressing, driving him back to arousal in a way Laslow hadn't entirely realized was possible. 

Hands were on his cock as well, smaller, and Camilla's mouth was on him a moment later, sucking on his half-hard erection with delighted passion. 

Laslow groaned as Xander's fingers pushed into him, spreading oil and making sure he was ready. It was a delicious feeling but nothing he could describe. And then Xander's fingers found a spot that felt too sensitive, too amazing... He moaned and felt himself stiffen the rest of the way between Camilla's lips. He felt her amused little chuckle through his whole body and he couldn't even complain when she drew away. 

Nor could he complain when Xander pulled his fingers back and carefully pushed Laslow's legs further apart. That part was not difficult. Laslow was flexible and likely more-so than Xander realized. He spread himself to Xander's touch and waited. 

"Relax, dear," Camilla said from nearby. Her hand took his and Laslow nodded, hoping he could do just that as Xander pushed his cock against him, the tip against muscle that would hopefully give. 

Both he and Xander groaned as Xander pressed forward, past that muscle and in. Already, Laslow was sure he felt impossibly full, but with a little more motion, there was that pleasure again. And there was Camilla's voice soft in his ear, reminding him to relax. Her hand in his... 

"He's big, isn't he?" Camilla said as she squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, dear. It'll be good. It'll be so good." 

Laslow knew that, once he remembered to breath. Xander moved again above him, thrusting harder, farther-- He leaned to kiss Laslow again and, two kisses in, Laslow was sure he was completely filled. He was hard and full and had both of his beloved with him. 

He could not help his tears of joy, tears that Xander kissed away between thrusts, each motion pulling Laslow closer to another orgasm. In his fingers, twined with Camilla's... In his toes, he could feel it. Laslow moved with Xander's thrusts, relaxing fully and enjoying the feeling of being so completely taken. 

This was beyond what he'd ever imagined. Xander in him, Camilla against him, and oh, she was truly against him, body warm as she curled and reached to stroke his erection as if he somehow needed more stimulation. Before he could protest, between Xander's kisses, between tears-- one of Xander's hands joined hers, stroking him together. 

That was too much and everything that had built up exploded. Laslow was sure that he'd never seen stars before from an orgasm, but he had now. He felt his come on his stomach, sure that he must have made a mess of Xander as well as it came out in long spurts that felt white hot. But Laslow didn't entirely care, not as Xander thrust faster and harder, coming himself not long after with the softest of moans. 

Laslow wanted to tug him close and keep him there, but he wasn't sure he could even move. 

Beside him, Camilla slid from the bed. Laslow didn't see where she'd gone, but he could hear her. He heard water and the soft clink of a pitcher. Yes, that would be good-- he was sure he was irredeemably sticky. Xander pulled out a moment later and yes, gods, Laslow was sure he'd need something. Somehow, Xander got him up enough to rearrange blankets as Camilla cleaned all three of them in succession. 

And then... was he supposed to get dressed and leave? It was late, but... The bed was warm and comfortable, the quilt drawn back... Laslow looked between Camilla and Xander; they just nodded to each other. 

"I suppose that was sufficient punishment?" Camilla questioned as she guided Laslow back onto the bed and placed him firmly in the middle and then curled against him. 

"And a proper reminder of your place," Xander added as he joined them on the other side and then reached to pull the quilt up. Laslow didn't miss Camilla reaching for Xander's hand, which he took and held. 

His place, yes... 

Laslow was sure he was now well aware of it. 

Though, he supposed as he closed his eyes, he'd certainly welcome reminders.


End file.
